


22 April* Kirsty's Wedding Blunder

by Ina MacAllan (inamac), inamac



Series: The Archers 2020 Covid 19 Drabbles [1]
Category: The Archers (Radio)
Genre: COVID-19 AU, Disco, Gen, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/Ina%20MacAllan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: Mike, of Mike's Disco in Borchester, makes a Facebook entry,
Series: The Archers 2020 Covid 19 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723621





	22 April* Kirsty's Wedding Blunder

**Author's Note:**

> In Spring 2020 the residents that we hear in Ambridge entered a timewarp in which life went on pretty much as it had, while the rest of the world shut down.
> 
> This series of drabbles (exactly 100 words, no more, no less, excluding titles, and hyphenated words will be argued about) imagines how the events in Ambridge are affecting the outside world.

**Mike's Disco**  
22 April 19.20

Hi music lovers! Just a reminder that my Friday show on Radio Borsetshire will be a Wedding Special, so let me have your romantic musical memories, whether it's smooching to the Last Waltz or watching Uncle Bob dancing to Agadoo (I can't promise to play either!).

Speaking of weddings, I had a strange e-mail last night. Seems some people haven't got the Lockdown message and still expect me to be doing live discos. Sorry Kirsty of Ambridge, but be assured I have your booking deposit and I'll be happy to play for you whenever your wedding eventually happens.

Keep Smiling.

*Ambridge date. Episode broadcast on 28 April


End file.
